


Rain Drops

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assistent mercy, F/F, Kink, Mention gabriel reyes, Mention genji, Mention hana song, Mention hanzo, Mention jack morrison, Mention lena oxton, Mention mcree, Modern Era, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Past Relationship(s), Police officer Fareeha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Rain always brought Angela Ziegler bad luck. Angela hates rain and assumed her day will go bad. However perhaps luck may be on her side after all.





	Rain Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story. I'm a huge Pharmercy shipper and also a multi shipper trash. I hope you enjoy this story. Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.

It didn’t usually rain in Los Angeles, in fact it was a foreign concept to anyone living in the chaotic city. However, in Angela Ziegler’s perspective, the rain only brought bad luck and it filled the Swiss woman with dread. Now that may sound a bit drastic for a couple of raindrops but Ziegler has held many sad memories with the rain. Her father’s sudden passing, the horrible breakup with the man she gave her heart to, and her mother’s immediate declining health all proved that rain brought only negativity to the angelic woman’s life. All Angela just wanted was to get through this rainy day without an incident. 

It has been a good day so far though. Angela couldn’t help but let a smile erupt to her face. Her premonition of dread was fading as every passing hour flew by. The meetings with Talon Times went more smoothly than usual, without the bickering between Chief Editor Jack Morrison and Chief Editor Gabriel Reyes. She was confidant that Overwatch Chronicles will finally collaborate peacefully with their rival magazine company without the subtle pettiness thrown in the pages. 

As assistant to Morrison, Angela was usually swamped with requests on the daily but today, in particular, her schedule looked pretty light. She felt more relaxed and at ease during her least favorite weather, and it helped even more when Talon’s assistant, Amélie Guillard, treated her to lunch. Despite being in rival companies, the two assistants bond over the fact that they always have to calm down their arrogant bosses when they fight. The women can be found enjoying wine together, having lunch breaks in exotic restaurants, and even shopping in Beverly Hills for the latest outfits. 

Now today, on this drizzly day, Angela and Amélie hung out in the Overwatch break room while watching the model Olivia “Sombra” Colomar on the television. Enjoying their vegan burgers, they watched Olivia discuss her latest movie role in “Infiltration” and addressing the rumors of her dating life.

“Olivia we heard rumors that you may not be single anymore,” the reporter asked, “so what do you have to say about it?”

The Mexican model smirked, her signature purple lipstick glowing, and said, “Well let’s just say that there’s a certain spider that I’ve caught in my claws.”

The reporter started to get excited, asking questions quickly and faster, but Sombra only smile and refuse to answer her questions directly. Angela noted the way the dark skinned model looked directly at the camera, almost as if she knew they were watching her. The blue eyes turned towards the French woman who bore a light blush on her cheeks.

“That imbecile. She’s way too obvious.” Amélie whispers harshly, letting her accent roll over her plump lips.

“Well you two have been dating for months, isn’t it time to let her announce your relationship?” Angela responds. She takes a bite into her burger, enjoying the sauce that compliments her meal.

“I don’t want to be in the limelight. Perhaps the world will find out about me but until then, I would like to prolong my quiet life a little longer. Speaking of which, what about your love life?” Amélie questions, “Is there anyone you are interested in currently? Ever since Jesse left you, I was wondering if you’ll ever find someone again.”

Stinging from amber eyed woman’s bluntness, Angela answers, “I don’t know Amélie. I don’t want to get into dating right now. I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Ready or not, I got some people bugging me to introduce them to you. I just want to know if you’re interested so I can tell them. The faster I get them off my back, the faster I can get rid of this headache they keep causing me.”

Angela thought for a moment, it has been almost a year since Jesse dumped her for a man. The issue wasn’t that Jesse turned out to be gay, it was the fact that he secretly cheated on her for months. It hurted her more that she gave her heart for a man that was putting half his efforts on her while pining for a man named Hanzo. There was so much trust she lost and Angela couldn’t forgive him so easily, even when Jesse begged that they can still be friends. In the end, even the friendship didn’t work out because Angela couldn’t stand being in the presence of a cheater. Now almost a year later, was she ready to date again? “Alright, tell me,” Angela says.

“Hana Song.”

“Isn’t she like too young for me?”

“She’s 21, more than legal and she can drink alcohol. It’s only a nine year age gap,” Amélie bluntly explains. Angela shakes her head, declining the first option. “Lena Oxton.”

“That’s your ex.”

“Yes or no.”

“No, I don’t think I can handle her extra energy.”

“Genji Shimada.”

“Okay now that’s fucked up. That’s Hanzo’s brother. That would be a huge emotional mess.”

“I’m just listing off the names Angela. Don’t bite my head off.” There is a sly smirk on Amélie’s face. Even though it was mean, the French woman knew she could get away with it.

“Anyone else?”

“Me? Mommy Amélie?”

The two women looked at each other for a moment and laughed, the Swiss woman hitting the rival assistant’s arm playfully. A light blush rose in Angela’s cheeks as she couldn’t help but remember that night.

“I sleep with you one time and now you have to kink shame me every moment you get,” Angela laughs, “I seriously can’t believe you still talk to me.”

“It’s not like I didn’t enjoy that night Angela. The way you grab onto me and beg me to-“

“Amélie! Please! We promise not to relive that nor speak of it.”

“Ah chérie, take a joke,” Amélie finishes her sparkling water, “Now, I must leave before Reyes throws a hissy fit. We will discuss getting you on a date soon. Are we still on for drinking tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll meet you at 8 tonight at Hammer Down.” Angela waved as Amélie leaves the break room. The Swiss woman finishes her meal and heads off to run more errands for Morrison. The rainy day flies by and Angela finds herself positively enjoying how the day is treating her. 

****  
It’s about 7:30pm when Angela arrives at Hammer Down. Ziegler knows it’s too early but she came to people watch. The people that hang around this bar always intrigues her, they are colorful, full of excitement, and especially friendly. It was here that Amélie and Angela bonded so well after a stressful day at work. It was also here that Angela met Jesse. Hammer Down may have some painful memories associated with it but when Amélie came into her life, it was easier for her to return here. She would be lying if she denied that she had an interest in the French woman at one point. However their friendship was something that Angela treasured even more, especially after their one night stand.

The angelic beauty wore simple clothes, a tight dark pair of jeans with black sultry boots with slightly raised heels and a thick white turtleneck. She carries her umbrella around her wrist, her long strapped purse hung around her side. Her hair is down, her bangs slightly covering the left side of her face. The Swiss woman wears a deep red lipstick with dark smoky eyeshadow and mascara. Angela wasn’t the type to contour her face but she did enjoy the basic black eyes and red lip look. 

As the blonde hair woman stares at the people that pass her by, she is approached by a large dark figure. It doesn’t give her a second to notice it before it speaks with a deep husky voice, “Hey baby, you alone?”

It was a man, Angela takes a good look at the figure. He sports a patchy beard and smells of cigarettes, more like stinks of it. She asks, “I’m sorry?”

“You alone sweetheart?”

“Um no, I’m waiting for a friend.” This wasn’t unusual for Angela, she hoped the man will take her rejection and leave her alone.

“Well why don’t I keep you busy baby? A pretty woman like you shouldn’t be alone.”

“That won’t be necessary sir. Now please leave me alone, I’m not interested.”

“Come on baby girl. It would only take a minute, I’m fast.”

Confused, Angela couldn’t figure out if the man just ask her for a quickie or something. He took her silence as an answer. The man grabbed her wrist suddenly, the scent of alcohol filled up Angela’s nose. It’s almost makes her puke.

“Let me go,” Angela yells, glaring at the man, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh fucking come on! You think you’re shit because you’re pretty and shit. You fucking all the same.”

People have started to glance towards the duo, one passerby yells, “Hey man what are you doing? Leave her alone.”

Praying that a crowd will dissuade the now obviously drunk man, Angela tried to tug away. However the man then draws a small pocket knife and Angela eyes go wide. She can hear a passerby gasp and a woman calls someone from Hammer Down to come help.

“Woah! Hey man let her go! Put away the knife!” The same passerby says.

“Shut the fuck up! Imma enjoy her soft white skin. Just fuck off! Fuck!” The drunk screams out. 

Angela is still in shock, she can’t comprehend what is happening to her. She feels raindrops fall on her face and in a few seconds she can tell her eye makeup is dripping down her face. Rain really does bring bad luck.

“Sir, you’re drunk. Please let me go and I’ll forget this happened,” Angela calmly says. 

“Shut the fuck up bitch! I’ll cut you! You lucky you’re pretty or else I would’ve cut you already! Fuck!”

Panic started to rise in Angela, she told herself mentally to stay calm. Although the panic was quickly consuming her and tears started to form in the corners of her blue eyes. She thought over and over that the rain really did bring bad luck. 

“Hey Henry, I thought I told you to lay off the drinks,” a voice rung out. It was loud and powerful and surprisingly feminine. Angela opened her eyes to see a dark skinned woman of tall build, muscular frame, holding both her hands up in an act of defensiveness. The woman, dressed in a tight white flannel and black jeans, slowly walked towards them.

“Ah Fareeha fuck off! Why can’t you let me have any fun!?” The drunk groaned.

“Henry I’m getting tired of seeing your face too at the crib but I can’t let you hurt that lady. Just put the knife down and walk away. I’ll even let you go.”

The Swiss noted the accent flowing out of the woman’s lips, the way her dark hair reaches her shoulders, and mostly the tattoo under her right eye. If they weren’t in this situation, Angela would’ve definitely swoon after this woman.

“Ah, you fucking bozo cops can’t give me a moment alone! Always on my fucking ass all the fucking time! Fuck off and fuck yourself you dyke!”

“Watch it Henry. You’re drunk and you’re going to get violent. I know you Henry. If you hurt her, I’ll drag your ass to sober up in a cell. Now we both don’t want that so let her go, “ The woman calmly talks. She is almost an arm length away. The crowd whispers in fear, many are wide eyed like a cat seeing a green cucumber behind them.

Angela whimpers, the grip on her wrist is harsher than before, almost cutting off her circulation. The rain is pouring now, her white turtleneck is absorbing water, making her body feel heavier than before. In the corner of her eye, she sees Amélie coming up to the crowd. The amber eyes lock with blue and Amélie pushes her way through the crowd. Fear flashes across the French woman’s eyes, gritting her teeth. Angela knows Amélie wouldn’t say something stupid to agitate the drunk man. The other woman slowly walks closer to them, her deep brown eyes determine and focused.

“Fuck! Fuck you Fareeha. Think you the shit? I won’t let you capture me this time you fucking dyke!” The man screams. He lets go of Angela and lunges towards Fareeha. The moment he leaves his hands off of the Swiss woman, Amélie rushes to grab her and shield her away from the scene. The man trips on his own feet and falls flat on his face. The dark skin woman immediately jumps on him, knocking the knife away from the drunk. A couple of passerby that were watching immediately jump on the guy too, securing him down. Security from Hammer Down rushes in to handle the scene, the event swiftly passes by through Angela’s eyes. The drunk is taken away, many passersby approach Angela to ask if she’s okay, and Amélie rushes her inside Hammer Down to settle her down.

“Angela, how is your wrist?” Amélie asks. “Are you okay? Are you bleeding?”

“I’m okay. I might be bruised but no visible wounds.”

“I’m so sorry Angela. We should’ve came together.”

“It’s okay Amélie. It’s over. I’m safe. That’s all that matters.”

Angela smiles to assure her friend. Although still shaken up, she is relieved that she made it out without too much damage. Rain really does bring bad luck. 

“Ma’am?” A voice reaches the Swiss woman’s ears. She turns to face the woman that practically saved her.

“Thank you,” Angela blurts out immediately, “Thank you for saving me from that man.”

“It’s no problem miss. I just came to see if you’re okay.”

Brown eyes meets blue and Angela couldn’t help but feel a shiver down her spine. This woman screamed dominance and power and Angela couldn’t help but blush under her gaze.

“I’m okay, thank you. How about you?”

“I’m fine miss…?”

“Angela. Angela Ziegler. This is my friend Amélie Guilliard.”

“Fareeha Amari. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet under better circumstances. I’m a cop and I dealt with Henry before. Unfortunately he always seem to have some friends that always bail him out. I apologize on behalf of the police department for failing to keep that man away from hurting the public. To make it up for ruining your night, if it’s okay with you girls, can I buy you all a drink to relax your nerves?”

Before Angela could answer, Amélie quickly answers, “That would be lovely. However I must pass. Angela, however, would love to accept.”

Angela blushes, she sees a mischievous glint in Amélie’s eyes. Amélie excuses herself and walks towards some co workers she recognizes. Leaving Angela alone with a hunk of a woman, the Swiss can feel her cheeks burn even harder.

“What would you like to drink?” Fareeha asks, there is a gentle smile on her lips. Angela couldn’t help but stare a little longer at those succulent lips before she answers.

****

The night passes by gleefully fast. The wine that Angela suggested stirs up in her veins. Fareeha and Angela enjoy the conversation with each other, talking about their jobs, to favorite animals, and talking about life. They warmed up to each other quickly and Angela finds herself getting touchy with the gorgeous woman before her. Now Angela wasn’t wasted drunk, but she will admit she’s tipsy at the moment. Fareeha doesn’t seem to mind her flirty touches, in fact Angela swears that the Egyptian flexes every time she makes contact with her. Fareeha gets a bit more daring and wraps an arm around Angela’s waist.

“I must say Angela, you captivated me. I never really believed in daring knights saving the princesses to be completely chivalrous but tonight, you make me feel just that,” she whispers.

“Fareeha,” Angela lets her name roll off her tongue, “You make me feel like a princess. I want you to always be my knight.”

“Oh habibi, I would gladly be your knight.”

“Habibi?”

“It means my darling in Arabic.”

“I could hear you speak Arabic all day in my ear.”

“I could hear you speak German to me all day in my ear too.”

Giggles escape Angela’s lips, Fareeha gives her a tighter squeeze . 

“I’m sorry, I must be making you wet. My sweater soaked up quite a lot of water.”

“It’s okay habibi, if it’s alright with you I can let you change into dry clothes at my place. It’s actually a few blocks away. Of course you can bring your friend if that’ll make you feel better.”

Angela couldn’t help but be touched at Fareeha’s words. Even in the midst of such a flirtatious moment, Fareeha is still concern about her emotional state, after such a scary experience the Egyptian assumes that Angela would be a bit wary of going to a stranger’s home. The blonde ponders for a minute, looking over at Amélie. She sees the French woman having casual conversation with other people. She notice that she checks her phone, assuming to be Olivia. Then Amélie makes eye contact with Angela and gives a smirk, as if giving her permission to let her run off.

“It’s okay, I’ll come with you.”

The two women giggle, leaving the bar. The rain is pouring. Fareeha takes out her umbrella to shield the two. They rush back to the apartment, giving each other flirty squeezes and touches. By the time they reached the door to the Egyptian’s apartment, the thought that Angela getting dry clothes have left their minds. The moment they enter the room, they crash their lips together. Moans are released through their moving lips and Angela can feel heat rise down her lower stomach. Hands start to flutter everywhere, Angela isn’t even sure what she is grabbing. She finds herself lowered on a bed, her white turtleneck already off. The bra being taken off as well. She feels warm hands grope her breast.

“Ah. Fareeha.” Angela moans. Fareeha lowers down to kiss her neck, tweaking her nipples in the process. The heat is unbearable now. However Fareeha pauses and looks into Angela eyes.

“You can tell me to stop. Okay?” Fareeha says. Angela places a hand on her cheek, closes the distance with a kiss.

“I understand Fareeha.”

The two start to kiss again and the clothes are thrown all across the room until the two women are stark naked. Angela gasps and she takes in the view. Fareeha is quite muscular and she rubs her hand down her toned stomach. The Egyptian rub Angela’s thighs before gently pushing them apart. She fits herself on top of the Swiss and Angela groans under the weight. She wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck. 

“Take me Fareeha.”

Fareeha immediately goes after her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there. The heat roars down in Angela’s crotch. It aches, it burns, and Angela whimpers. Fingers squeeze and probe at every inch of her body. 

“Angela, you’re intoxicating.”

Fareeha places a hand on Angela’s sex, the wetness coating her hand. She moans at feeling how wet Angela is. Angela bucks her hips, desperate to feel more of her.

“Please. Don’t tease, inside please.”

The brown hair women presses a kiss on her cheek before pushing in two fingers in. The stretch felt uncomfortable at first but almost immediately the pleasure surged from it. Angela couldn’t stop the moans escaping her mouth. Fareeha found herself a slow tempo as she thrust her fingers inside the tight core. She watched as Angela twitch and shook from the pleasure. 

“Tight, so tight habibi.”

The words light up her core, she tightens against the thrusting finger. The pace has quicken, Angela’s body feels on fire. Her voice is borderline muttering and gasping.

“Mmmm...Ah..yes mommy..”

Oh my god. Angela shot her hand upward. The embarrassment rises, panic rise in her stomach. She couldn’t believe she let her kink slip out. She looks at Fareeha, who also stopped, but all she sees is the Egyptian blushing.

“Say it again.”

Hesitant, Angela moans, “Mommy?”

“What do you want mommy to do?”

“I want mommy to go faster.”

A sudden jerk of Fareeha’s finger set off. Angela cries out, the fingers curl to find a certain spot that makes her mind go blank. The pace is relentless. A third finger slips in and Angela screams at how much it stretches her cunt.

“Do you like it when mommy does that?”

“Yes mommy! Please fuck me harder.”

Pleasure rips through Angela. The finger doesn’t slow down, Fareeha uses her other hand to rub Angela’s clit. The pleasure is unbearable. Angela knows she’s close.

“Ah...Angela...I want to see you cum.”

“Ah mommy I’m so close!”

White light edge around her vision, her pussy pulses and she feels her body lose control.

“Cum for mommy!”

“Ah!Ahh,” Angela screams. Her body spasm. Her crotch tightens to an incredible degree. Fareeha grunts at how her fingers stay trapped inside. Angela’s body becomes sensitive from her orgasm. Fareeha continues to lightly fuck her as she calms down from her high.

Finally Angela relaxes and Fareeha comes up to hold her. Kissing her gentle, rubbing her body until the shakes have stopped. Angela looks up at Fareeha, blushing as she remembered what she said.

“I can’t believe I called you mommy so quickly. I’m sorry.”

“Habibi it’s okay. I quite enjoyed it.”

Angela turns away, the blush burning brighter as ever. Fareeha lets out a soft laugh and wraps her arms around the Swiss’ waist. Content, Angela could feel her eyes drift off the sleep, the soft warm lips from the Egyptian lay behind her neck. She could hear the raindrops from outside, noting how calming it sounds. This is nice, the rain seems to have finally brought me some good luck.


End file.
